


Вселенная продолжает существовать

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Зарисовка с рабочих будней офицера связи Ухуры.
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	Вселенная продолжает существовать

Космос. Последний рубеж. Там, где не бывал раньше ни один землянин, летит на огромной скорости «USS Энтерпрайз», покоряя далёкие пространства и находя новые миры. Знакомиться с неведомыми ранее расами, с существами, столь непохожими на людей или же неожиданно оказывающимися с Земли, контактировать и находить общий язык — всё это задачи офицера связи, Нийоты Ухуры. Сейчас её очередь сидеть за пультом связи, и как лингвист она с удовольствием выполняет свои обязанности, прослушивая эфир, будучи готовой к любой неожиданности. Кроме, разве что, голоса энсина, сообщающего:  
— Ваша смена окончена, позвольте мне продолжить.  
Нийота кивает, снимает наушник и, улыбнувшись сменившей её связистке, идёт к лифту. Замерев на секунду, оглядывается на мостик, чтобы убедиться, что всё так же, как и всегда.  
Капитан Кирк лучится дружелюбием, этакое Солнце в оливково-золотистой форме. Старший помощник неизменно строг, но и его зеленоватые губы чуть подрагивают, когда он смотрит на капитана. Чехов и Сулу, наблюдая за приборами, старательно изображают сосредоточенную работу, но Нийоте видно, что у них в разгаре очередная партия в морской бой. Где-то по внутренней связи раздается недовольный голос Скотти, требующий внеплановой проверки варп-ядра.  
Идеально.  
Уверившись в том, что мир продолжает крутиться, Нийота Ухура делает шаг к раскрывшимся дверям турболифта, подмигнув поднявшемуся на мостик энсину. В каюте её ожидает чай с пряностями и старинные мелодии Земли: связистке нравится слушать песни на незнакомых языках, и выбирать, какой из них она будет изучать следующим. «Энтерпрайз» продолжает свой полёт, капитан улыбается и кивает старпому. Вселенная продолжает существовать.


End file.
